


Gym Buddies

by Riu1122



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Hyperphallic, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Worship, Muscles, NSFW, cock growth, hyper, hyper muscle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu1122/pseuds/Riu1122
Summary: This story is only appropriate for ages 18+, and features fantastical elements that may be offensive and or weird to some actually most people. This story features an impossibly large man, oversized genitalia, and growth of the former two categories. Parts 1 & 2 feature no sex, but still have nsfw elements. Part 3 will be highly nsfw.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by WhatInsomnia's art of a super-muscular Tavros. (This is a picture he drew of the description in this fic: http://whatinsomnia.tumblr.com/post/143082310767/decided-to-work-off-a-human-tav-from-this-fics)

Gamzee examined himself in the mirror. His face crinkled into a grimace. He turned his body, examining himself from the side. He was painfully thin, a complete beanpole. He lifted his arms and attempted to flex. It would have been inaccurate to say that his arms had no muscle, but they certainly weren't large; his long, slender fingers could easily wrap around his biceps even at their thickest. Gamzee dropped his arms, examining his torso again. There were dimples and crevasses, to be fair, hints at the flimsy musculature that clung to his bones beneath his skin, but with no development or definition. His ribs showed clearly, and further down his body, his hips stuck out at sharp angles.

 

Gamzee put his hands on his waist, wrapping his fingers around his body. The tips of his middle fingers nearly met at his bellybutton, with only a few measly inches separating them. His legs were equally undersized, knobbly and bony and just plain unattractive. He had always been tall, like most of his family, and as a child he had assumed that as he aged, he would put on some weight and start to resemble his massive father (whose size attributed to his intimidation factor in his job as The Most Terrifying Judge in the state). But it never happened. He stretched higher and higher, but with no growth laterally. It was almost as if his whole body was stretched like a piece of taffy throughout puberty, getting thinner if anything as he grew taller.

 

Now, 2 decades old, and basically at the end of the usual human growth cycle, Gamzee stood 6'1” from toes to head. An impressive height. Considerably taller, at least, than most of his peers. But just being taller didn't mean much, in the end.

 

Gamzee turned suddenly from his mirror, sick of looking at himself, and flopped onto his bed, staring at the white stucco ceiling, disgustingly ubiquitous in the suburban nightmare he was stuck in. He lay for several minutes, doing nothing, and trying, at least, to think nothing as well. But his brain just kept coming back to his physical deficiencies. Even Karkat, who in childhood Gamzee could always subdue in any prepubescent wrestling match they entered due to his height advantage, now weighed twice what Gamzee did, all muscle, even as he stood a foot shorter than him. 

 

Sighing, Gamzee rolled out of bed. He made his way over to his desk, every square inch of which was covered in trash or half-eaten food. He reached into one of the many cubby holes of the thing, probably intended for neat storage of office supplies, but more frequently for him just turned into horizontal trash cans. He popped out the jerry-rigged false back of the cubby (a simple square of particle board, pretty fucking transparent to anyone who bothered to look close, but nobody ever did). Behind the faux cubby was a small wooden box, which Gamzee pulled out and cradled in an almost parental way.

 

He opened the thing (an old jewelry box belonging to some great aunt; once it had been finely lacquered and ornate, but now through age and mistreatment it was scuffed and dirty) and pulled from it a blunt and his favorite neon purple zippo. 

 

He shut the door firmly, turned on the overhead fan, and propped open both his windows. He turned off the overhead lights, in a vague attempt to be less conspicuous. It was close to 3 AM now, nobody'd be outside. In the past he had been far more cautious, only doing it at others' houses, stuffing a towel under his door to keep the smell from permeating the hall, and thousands of other nervous precautions that he had slowly abandoned throughout adolescence. None of it was that necessary; his dad was out of town on business for another week and his mom was in her room, in a daze of diazepam and Merlot, as was her habit on Thursday nights. The smell would long be gone by the time she was conscious again. 

 

He sat on the floor, one elbow resting on the window sill. He put the end of the blunt lightly between his lips as he held the lighter up to the end, sucking gently. The familiar warm burn entered his trachea as the plant matter began to glow red. He took a long drag, and then turned to blow the smoke out through the screen of the window.

 

As he smoked, he let his mind wander. It went, against his will, instantly back to the topic of his mild teenage angst. 

 

It didn't seem fair. Even with his high beginning to ramp up, Gamzee was self-aware enough to realize how clichéd that complaint felt. But still it was true. Why was it that he had such body image problems? He had convinced himself through his teenaged years, in his usual “who motherfuckin' cares?” attitude, that his appearance didn't matter much to him. That caring about your body was for vain, shallow people, and that death comes for us all, so why bother worrying about inconsequential shit like the meat prison you’re trapped in for your brief time on this planet?

 

But despite his general indifference, it was becoming increasingly undeniable that his own body bothered him a lot. Gamzee took another hit. He was burning through it pretty quickly; he tapped the blunt on the outside sill, knocking a small flurry of ash down. Rather than helping him relax, he found the more he smoked, the more upset he got. And not a vague hatred of the universe or his own misfortune, but a deep, personal feeling of detestation of himself.

 

He daily refused to care deeply about things, or to put any significant effort into anything, and yet now he had the gall to try to feel self-pity? It was disgusting. It was pathetic. If he really had such a motherfucking problem with his build, why didn't he try to do something to change it? 

 

He had considered lifting weights in the past, but it had always been such a daunting task that he had never actually pursued it. But fuck that noise. He wanted to gain muscle, to be less of a motherfucking beanpole, so first thing in the motherfucking morning he was going to go to the gym, and start actually doing something about his problem for once. 

 

First thing in the motherfucking morning came far faster than Gamzee really would have liked. His eyes opened lazily at 10:30. He lay in bed for several more minutes more, with a vague feeling that he was supposed to be doing something. His brain chugged sluggishly, straining to remember. Details of his promise to himself from the night before resurfaced slowly, and upon recalling it Gamzee made a groaning noise from the back of his throat. Ideas had while blazed out of his mind never seemed quite as good the next morning, and despite the enthusiasm with which he had made up his mind last night, Gamzee found that he also desperately wanted to sleep for several more hours, if not days.

 

He stared up at the same white stucco ceiling as the night before. He laid in bed for several minutes, breathing slowly, but internally struggling over the issue. It would be easy to dismiss it as a dumb idea he had while high and just keep laying there, sleep in a little, maybe get up around 1 and make some pancakes for himself and his mom (who would probably start to stir around the same time, with a pounding headache and plenty of “fucks!” and “where's my aspirin?”s).

 

But that would be doing the same old motherfucking thing he always did. The longer he stared up at the blank white, the more agitated he got. The nagging desire to actually stick with his resolution moved from a vague feeling at the back of his brain to the forefront of his mind, til finally he sighed and mumbled, “Fuck it.” 

 

He rolled out of bed, and stumbled his way to his closet, stepping over the variety of junk covering the floor. He yanked a tee-shirt out of his closet, and then bent over and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts on the ground. A quick sniff. Not too bad, definitely passable for the gym. He pulled them on and walked out the door, pausing briefly in front of his mirror to consider fixing his intense bed-head, but then figuring that it wouldn't motherfuckin' matter to nobody anyways.

 

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed his mother's purse off the counter and opened it out, pulling out her wallet. He grabbed her credit card and slipped it into his pocket. Then he was out the door.

 

Gamzee looked up at the gym's façade, unsure what to do. It was an impressive, if not somewhat hackneyed, sign. “Revolution Gym” it said in large, bold letters, with two well-muscled arms coming out of either side, grasping a dumbbell in each hand. He suddenly felt hesitant again. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

 

The inside smelled like sweat and some kind of ointment. Even from the doorway, Gamzee could see onto the floor of the gym. There was an impressive number of patrons exercising in various ways. His heart fell a little; he had hoped that there wouldn't be too many others there.

 

Between him and that, though, was the front desk. Behind it stood a young man, maybe a few years older than Gamzee himself, 22? 23, maybe? He was slim, but clearly fit, his lithe muscles easily visible in his loose tank, and he had an insane head of black hair that looked like three mohawks side-by-side tinged with red on the end. He had nut-brown skin; Latino maybe? Or Filipino? Gamzee didn't have a motherfuckin' clue; he was a pale little white boy, and wouldn't even make pretensions to being particularly racially aware. 

 

He ambled up to the desk, and the attractively tan youth turned his head and greeted him, “Hey, man. What can I do for you?” Gamzee tried to not look as uncoolly nervous as he felt, “Yeah, hey man, I was interested in buyin' a membership...?”

 

The guy smiled a big friendly smile, “Aw, sweet, man! A new member to our big family! Sure, sure, I can get you all set up with that!” The kid, whose name was Rufioh, as he told Gamzee, explained all about the membership, the pricing, the amenities of the gym. The information was a bit of an overload for Gamzee, but he just nodded casually and said, “Yeah, I got you, man.” periodically. Finally, Gamzee swiped his mom's card, forged her signature, and walked onto the gym floor with a new membership card and a big friendly, “Good luck with your workout, man!” from Rufioh.

 

The gym was way bigger looking on the inside. There seemed to be endless machines in all directions. There were free weights over here, treadmills over there, cycling machines on the other side of the room, machines Gamzee vaguely recognized from his limited interactions with exercise in the past, and others whose use he couldn’t even fathom. There were signs pointing to the locker rooms, to the indoor pool, and other features that he would never be able to navigate.

 

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with how stupid this whole plan was. Gamzee knew nothing about fitness, or gyms, and didn't even have any idea how to go about working out. He felt exposed and awkward, but there was no way he could just walk out now. So instead he looked around for something he could do. He wanted to build muscle, right? So he would have to lift weights. 

 

Gamzee made his way to the squat racks (there was a hell of a lot of them), and found one as far away from anyone else as he could. He looked around. Every other patron was engaged in their own workout, no one paid him any attention. It was fine, stop being a motherfuckin' pussy, he told himself. The bar already had some weight loaded onto it, but it didn't look like much. Then again, he had no idea how much he could lift. Better too little than too much. He laid down on the bench beneath the bar and put his hands on the textured grip. He took a deep breath and lifted it up off of the rack.

 

He grunted, surprised at the weight. The bar tilted a little, Gamzee thrown off balance by the unexpected heft. He steadied himself, arms still rigidly straight. Okay, it was heavy, but definitely manageable. He bent his elbows, bringing the weight down til it grazed his chest, and then straightened them again, gasping at the difficulty of the task. That's one already, good, motherfucking good. But how many was he going to do? Motherfuck, he had no idea how many was a good set. He opted to just go until he couldn't any more. He lowered the weight and lifted it again, and then again. It felt good, actually; he felt like he was doing work.

 

That is, until number 6 or so, and then it got very suddenly painful. On number 8, his arms were burning. He grunted, breath held and every muscle tensed in his body as he lowered the bar for number 9. His arms shook and trembled as he attempted to press it back up. He pushed with all his might, straightening his arms and replacing the weight, letting clatter back into its place. He dropped his arms, panting heavily, sweat drenching his forehead. He could practically hear the blood pumping through his arms, and every beat of his heart sent a shudder of pain through them.

 

“H-hey, it's your first time here, right?” A voice came from behind Gamzee suddenly. Shit! He bolted up, feeling like a motherfucking moron. It was that obvious to everyone that he was a motherfucking newbie to all this? “Haha,” His casual laugh sounded insincere to even himself, “Is it that clear that I have no motherfuckin' clue what I'm doing?”

 

He turned around to look at his addressee and came face-to-face with a brick wall.

 

No, wait. It wasn't a brick wall, it was abdominal muscles the size of bricks seen behind a red tank top attached to the largest man Gamzee had ever seen. He did a double take, eyes darting up and down the guy's body.

 

He was motherfucking massive. He looked to be about 8 feet tall, if not bigger, and every inch of him bulged with muscle. He had the same olive skin tone as Rufioh, and his hair was styled similarly, though his was slightly more traditional: a close buzzcut on the sides of his head, and down the middle his black hair was styled into a single, medium-sized mohawk. His face was disproportionally child-like in contrast to his body and even hair; round cheeks, wide, chocolate brown eyes, and thick, full lips currently resting just slightly apart. One ear had a small silver stud on the lobe, while the other had a gold ring through the cartilage. Below, his pecs bulged out over the top of his tank top, like two halves of a watermelon. The cleavage between them would have been impressive on a swimsuit model. The poor top looked like it had been blown out by vicious misuse; the fabric was pulled taut, stretched to cover a surface area that it simply could not, and the neckline dipped incredibly low, the giant's nipples just barely covered. Even still, the danktank was soaked in sweat, and his nips were clearly visible through the semi-transparent fabric. They were fat and huge, and had heavy metal barbells jutting through them. His arms, resting by his sides, were forced out from his body by their own impressive size, the huge, but amazingly relaxed, biceps pressed against his flared-out lats.

 

The Latino musclebeast's abs were clearly visible through the clinging fabric of his top. The tank top, its insufficiencies as a garment becoming more and more clear, was so small on the man that the hem could not reach his waist, turning it into a sort of crop top, revealing the last row of his abs as well as his bellybutton and a thick trail of fur that lead down into his pants. The creases between his abs were as deep as the cleft between the pecs of the largest bodybuilder Gamzee had seen before. Further down, he wore tight black shorts that looked like they were made of some kind of Lycra material. His thighs were, as hackneyed as the comparison may be, like tree trunks, each head of his quads in clear cut HD definition, and his calves were diamond hard below. But the real attraction of his lower body was his crotch. It took a moment for Gamzee to really process what he was looking at. The huge man before him had the most motherfucking huge bulge Gamzee had ever seen.

 

It was almost obscene, really, and moreover impossible. The black lyrcra was stretched out into a bubble-like bulge approximately the volume of Gamzee's entire torso (or perhaps “the size of both the musclegod's pectorals combined” would be a better comparison?). The elastic fabric clung tightly to every nook and cranny of the massive junk. The titan's cock, a tube as wide as Gamzee's waist, snaked over the twin bulges of his balls (each bulge rivaling the size of a watermelon), wrapping around them and terminating on the underside of the massive bulge, the thick, pronounced rim of the massive, blunt cockhead clearly outlined through the sheer material. Somehow the man's clothing kept the entire bulge fully supported, making the ginormous junk look as if it defied gravity as it hung from the hunk's groin.

 

Gamzee tore his eyes from the ungodly junk, and looked back at the titan's face, realizing suddenly that he had been speaking and Gamzee had missed every motherfucking word of it. “Wha-? I was spacin' the motherfuck out.”

 

The mohawked Atlas seemed to shrink and turn red; holy shit this hulk of a man is embarrassed because of Gamzee? He stammered out, “Oh I just said that um, I knew you were new because I've never seen you around here before.” He face seemed to turn even more scarlet, “N-not that I know everyone here. It's not like I'm weird and follow patrons around or anything it's just that I have to know the people here because I'm the son of the owner um.” As he kept speaking, the behemoth's words tumbled out faster and faster til he was just blathering. He stopped, and took a deep breath. “I'm sorry, I'm being rude, my name's Tavros. It's nice to have you at the gym.” 

 

He extended a hand. The massive paw looked like it could crush Gamzee's skull between two fingers. He felt like he was going to spontaneously orgasm. He took the handshake, his own bony hand eclipsed totally by the monstrous one as Tavros gripped him. “Gamzee,” he said.

 

Tavros still looked red, “W-well Gamzee, really sorry to bother you. Just wanted to introduce myself, sorry for bothering you, I wasn't trying to insult your form I mean it does need some work but no I'm sorry that was really rude of me—“

 

“Dude. Motherfuckin' chill. It's cool. You're totally right, I got shit for brains and know just about fuck all about lifting. Mind giving me a few pointers about form?”

 

Tavros blinked in surprise, “Umm, yeah. Yeah! Sure I can totally do that. In fact, why don't you tell me about what you had planned for your workout and I could give you some tips?”

 

Gamzee's eyes couldn't stay still. Without even realizing, every time Tavros opened his mouth to speak, his gaze dipped down to stare at his pecs, his biceps, the tangles of hair bursting from his armpits, the chiseled rock face that was somehow his abdominal muscles, and oh god that monster cock. Gamzee's eyes darted back up when Tavros finished speaking; even his face was unbearable, an inscrutable and beautiful mix of punk, innocence, and sheer masculinity. “Well. I don't have much of a workout planned out....” Gamzee scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “I guess I really got no motherfuckin' clue what I'm doing here.”

 

Tavros' big brown eyes filled with confusion, “You don't have anything planned at all?” He instantly shifted to embarrassment again, “I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that! Lots of first-timers are pretty lost their first time at the gym. Here, I got an idea, I can help you out. I'll show you some different machines and some exercises today, and then if you want I can write up some different routines for you to do on different days, just so you have something to do.”

 

Gamzee was taken aback, “Shit, man, you don't gotta do all that.”

 

“It's no big deal! We like to keep loyal customers, so I don't mind going through just a bit of trouble to give you a good experience at our gym. Plus it really isn't a big deal, it would be pretty basic stuff. Maybe just a weekly regimen, weights on Monday, running on Tuesday, that sort of stuff. Just to give you an idea how to get started. Now, c'mon, let's get started.”

 

The huge guy proceeded to explain what Gamzee had been doing wrong. He walked him through various exercises, demonstrating and them prompting Gamzee to try. He pointed out problems in the smaller man's form (“Widen your grip on the bar a little”; “Be careful not to round your back when you deadlift; that's a sure way to slip a disc”; “Don't try more weight than you can handle; work up to it”). 

 

It was.... humiliating really. Gamzee had had no motherfucking clue just how clueless he was when it came to fitness. Even more sobering was just how little weight he could lift. It was more than a little disheartening, struggling with weights half that of the other patrons of the gym, and not even a fraction of what his impromptu fitness coach was picking up with no effort. 

 

Not to mention the distraction Tavros posed him throughout the time they worked together. Every few moments Gamzee felt his eyes wander over the youth's impossible physique (“Oh you're 20? Me too!”). His pecs stretched out the fabric of the tank top comically, and cleavage deeper than the Grand Canyon showed over the distressed, soaked fabric. A thick, musky scent came off of the giant man, and Gamzee found himself unintentionally drifting closer to Tavros to smell it, and feel the incredible heat radiating off the giant.

 

Finally, a little over an hour of being coached, taught exercises he hadn't known existed, and put through the most rigorous exercise than he had had since he quit Little League, they were done. Gamzee did his last bicep curl, struggling to lift the dumbbells in his hands. His arms dropped to his sides; he was panting. He set down the weights in their place, and Tavros began clapping, smile wide. 

 

“Good job, man! You're all done with your first day!”

 

Gamzee didn't feel near so ecstatic. Every part of him hurt. He could feel his pulse throbbing through his arms and his chest and his legs. He wasn't quite sure he could manage the walk to his car. And he was absolutely drenched in sweat. 

 

“A-aw, man, really? I could totally keep going,” Gamzee said, the lie emphasized by wheezing and flushed skin.

 

Tavros maintained his broad smile as he laughed, “Well, you made it! Um,” he paused, “Y'know, I hope, that, I-I didn't push you too hard or anything!”

 

Gamzee gave a short bark of laughter, “Man! I motherfuckin' need to be pushed!” He stretched his arms behind his head, grimacing at the fatigued burn that spread all throughout his upper body as he moved. God he felt like he was about to die. He forced another smile and a chuckle, “It feels good, man!”

 

Tavros smiled again, “W-well that's great then! If you'd like, I'm gonna be here tomorrow at 11:00 again, i-if you'd wanna join me, and I could, um, coach you more I guess.”

 

Gamzee blinked. “Y-Yeah! That'd be motherfuckin' great!” He exclaimed, a little too excitedly he realized. This godly behemoth before him was offering to train him personally as a workout buddy? Gamzee let his eyes drift all over Tavros' body for a second; the boy had been sweating along with Gamzee for the past hour, and now his already-failing tank top was soaked through, rendered practically transparent. Every detail of the impossible topology of his upper body was highlighted; his huge, heavy nipples hung off the end of his heaving pecs, the barbells whose existence was only hinted at through the fabric of the shirt now entirely visible, and gleamed through the fabric. 

 

And his bulge, jeez, his bulge. The entire workout, Gamzee could not prevent himself from glancing at the humongous bulge hanging from the crotch of his new-made friend. Every movement Tavros made cause his junk to quiver and bounce slightly. Every time Tavros turned or moved suddenly, although the lycra held the huge bulge tight, it swung with visible weight. It was hypnotic. It was addictive. Gamzee was already obsessed.  
Tavros' voice snapped Gamzee back to attention, “Well... I guess I'll see you here tomorrow at 11:00?”

 

“You bet you're motherfucking ass on it!”


	2. Chapter 2

Gamzee floated through the rest of the day in sort of a post-workout orgasmic bliss, during which every muscle of his body felt as though it were made of jelly. He got home, tripping over his exhausted feet, and took a shower, letting the cool water wash away dirt and sweat. Then fell into bed and napped for four or so hours, sleeping a deeper sleep than he'd experienced since long before the first time his father had hit his mom. 

 

Then, when at 5 PM he finally rolled back out of bed onto wobbling legs and stumbled his way down the stairs, made himself a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, and collapsed onto the couch. It was a Friday evening; that meant without fail that his mother would be at some kind of party or social event. He had not seen her today, but that wasn’t uncommon.

 

The hours of the day rolled by in a blur (not half because sometime after devouring his sandwich Gamzee trudged his way up the stairs and smoked a bowl or two). Before long, Gamzee found himself toddling back to his room and collapsing in bed, snoozing almost instantly.

 

It was 9:45 when Gamzee's eyes lazily opened. He sat up, yawn already escaping his lips, and arms raising for a traditional morning stretch. Deep, ebbing pain echoed through his muscled as his limbs moved, and the lanky boy grimaced, slowing his movements and stretching his sore muscles more carefully. 

 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and gently pressed himself to standing. The moment his weight began to bear down on his legs, they began to wobble, every muscle quivering. He took a few hesitant steps as his aching legs regained their ability to function. He stretched his legs out, feeling the tight muscle fibers be forced to loosen and stretch. It hurt like hell, but he forced himself to put his legs through a full range of motion as he stepped forward, one foot at a time. 

 

Fuckin' christ motherfucking jesus fuckin' christ. Every step was utter agony, not only to his tortured quads and hamstrings but also every muscle in his upper body, which got a small jolt with every limping step. Somehow Gamzee managed to stumble, zombie-style into the bathroom, and turn on the shower to its hottest setting.

 

He stood steaming himself in the warm shower spray for a long time. He closed his eyes, and slowly, tenderly, began to move and stretch different muscles. Every part of him hurt. It was awful. After a good half hour of hot water and delicate stretching, however, Gamzee felt well enough hobble around, at least. 

 

He made breakfast, still aching all over, and as he munched on toast and took a bite of eggs he wondered what he'd do. No way in hell was he going to work out like that again today, or at all. But, he had also promised to meet Tavros in-- he glanced at the clock-- 45 minutes. He figured he at least owed it to him to come explain he couldn't work out today.

 

Gamzee parked in the lot of the Revolution Gym, groaning as he wiggled his way out of the care and forced himself to his feet. He stumbled into the gym, Rufioh turning to look as the bell above the door sounded. “Hey man!” He called, smiling, “Glad to see you again so soon!” But as Gamzee hobbled across the floor, the red-headed man grimaced sympathetically, “Ooooh, I saw you working out with my brother. He pushed you too hard, eh?”

“Hmph,” Gamzee shrugged, the motion alone making his shoulders feel like they’d disattached from his body, “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

 

Rufioh laughed, “Well, good attitude at least. But I gotta say, I’d recommend you rest a few days if you’re that sore. Better to miss a day or two of training than to miss weeks of it because you hurt yourself.”

 

“Trust me, I’m not gonna lift more than a paperclip for the rest of today,” Gamzee said, “But I told Tavros I’d meet him today, and I didn’t want to stand him up.” Shit! That wasn’t the right way to word it. Stupid Gamzee, it wasn’t a motherfuckin’ date. 

 

“Huh, that’s really good of you to come out, then. He’ll appreciate that; he’s already back there, warming up, why don’t you go let him know.” 

 

Gamzee thanked the athletic young man, and slowly made his way back to the gym proper. It wasn’t difficult to find Tavros; if anything, the musclebound latino would be hard to ignore. He was “warming up” with a set of bench presses; the weight loaded on the bar absolutely insane. Tavros counted the weights on the bar: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, jeez 5 45 pound weights, and then 2 more 10 pounds. Jesus, the guy was benching nearly 500 pounds, and it was just his warm-up. 

 

Once more, Gamzee was floored that this hulk wanted anything to do with him; his presence could only slow down the titan’s workouts. As Tavros reracked the impossible weight (almost 5 times his own weight, the thought popped errantly into Gamzee’s mind), and sat up, Gamzee walked up to the heavily-breathing boy. As soon as he saw Gamzee, his face lit up, “Hey, man! I’m glad you came!”

 

Gamzee tore his eyes away from Tavros’s pumped pecs; they were considerably larger than they were cold the other day. “Yeah, haha…. about that…” He explained his incredible soreness, and hesitantly posited that he wouldn’t be able to lift today. Tavros’s wide, chocolate eyes filled with guilt, “Ohmygosh, I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to push you too hard, I guess I just gave you too much to do-!” Tavros kept going, his words speeding up til they resembled babbling.

“Dude, it’s cool,” Gamzee interrupted, “I just didn’t motherfucking know what I was getting into.”

 

The baby-faced bodybuilder still didn’t look satisfied, “But I feel bad!” He hesitated. “H-how b-bout I treat you t-to lunch today?”

 

“Aren't you just starting your work-out tho, man?”

 

“I-it’s no problem; I can lift any time!!!!” Tavros’s deep voice rose to an embarrassed pitch Gamzee would’ve thought impossible for their stature. 

 

The tall stoner laughed. “Dude, it’s cool. Finish your workout. I’ll just hang, and, I dunno, motherfucking observe how the pros do it.”

 

“W-well, I’m not really a-a professional….” Tavros’s cheeks were burning bright red. “B-but, thanks! I promise, I-I’ll take you somewhere good!!”

 

“It’s cool, dude. I motherfucking need to relax before I move again anyways,” Gamzee replied, slowly sitting on the bench next to Tavros’. God his thighs felt like they were gonna snap in half from protest.

 

Still looking slightly embarrassed, a deeply contradictory look to his frame, Tavros continued with his chest exercises; adding several more 45 lb disks to the bar. The loaded weight nearly reached the edge of the bar, yet as Tavros laid down beneath it, his incredibly thick chest almost grazing the bottom of the bar as he grasped the metal between both oversized hands. He moved the impossible weight (Gamzee did the math internally: it was over 700 pounds of pure lead) up and down smoothly, like a well-oiled piston. 5, 10, 15 reps he pounded out, seemingly effortlessly, before reracking weight, and sitting up, panting slightly. His pumped chest, an irresistible eye-draw for Gamzee, heaved in and out.

 

“That’s motherfuckin amazing…” Gamzee whispered, half unaware he was talking.

 

“Oh….” Tavros seemed embarrassed, even as his flushed cheeks sucked in more air, “I mean, for me, a-at least, that’s fairly light.” 

 

“Well, don’t let me motherfuckin keep you!” Gamzee contemplated how best to hide his slowly burgeoning erection as the musclebeast laid back down to continue his next set.

 

The monstrous youth pumped out 5 of these monster sets, only seeming to grow tired of the several hundred pound weight on the last few. “Ok, well, that’s my bench presses for today!” He announced cheerfully to the cross-legged Gamzee (he of course crossed his legs only to conceal what he could of his rock hard 11 inch erection). “Next is triceps, then some more pecs, some calf presses, and a bit more tri work, then we can go get food: is that okay?”

 

Gamzee tried to stop staring at the slowing pulsing, pumpkin-sized bulge of his peer (or, friend, now?), but was unable to as he responded, “Of course, man, do what you need to.”

 

The rest of Tavros’s workout passed in a blur as Gamzee followed his every move in a trance, responding to Tavros’s friendly conversation as best he could given his arousal. The giant followed up the bench presses with more lifts, the content and form of which totally breezed through Gamzee’s head in favor of the skinny gayboy staring at his gigantic acquaintance Whatever lifting tips Tavros had to offer Gamzee were totally ignored in favor of staring at the giant’s bulging horseshoe-shaped triceps as he worked them, the three-headed muscles bulging insanely. The advice about chest exercises was totally ignored as Gamzee stared at the oversized pecs of Tavros as he did flyes with 100 pound dumbbells. 

 

For more than an hour, Gamzee watched as the sexiest man alive did exercises that for most humans should have been well beyond the realm of possibility. And the whole time, the muscular giant made friendly conversation: asking what Gamzee was doing with his life (“Taking a break from school for the year, earning some money working at a small shop.” He didn’t mention it was a head shop), why he decided to start coming to the gym (“I just motherfucking decided to get healthy” He opted not to mention his body image issues), and other general topics. 

 

Gamzee was surprised at how much he enjoyed chatting with Tavros as he lifted weights well beyond Gamzee’s imagining (and not just for the view); as he grew accustomed to the giant’s appearance, his shock was eased by the tall latino’s personability. Tavros seemed legitimately interested in Gamzee’s responses, even as he grunted as he pumped out rep after rep. Gamzee responded in kind.

 

He found out that Tavros worked (very limited hours) part-time at the gym (“Mostly menial stuff: moving equipment, cleaning, stuff like that. Dad and Rufioh do all the real work,” he said casually, using a full-sized towel to wipe sweat off his brow, the thing already almost soaked despite having been fresh 10 seconds ago. Gamzee fought not to express his desire for his face to replace the towel as Tavros used it to wipe off his sweat-coated arms), but that his main job was at the Big&Tall store downtown (“W-well, I’ve been shopping there since I was like, 12, o-or so, so they all knew me and…” He stammered, replacing the 120 pound dumbbells he’d been curling like they were feathers, almost seeming embarrassed to talk about his physical stature). Gamzee learned that Tavros wanted to save up to go to college to study aerospace engineering (“I mean, it’s kinda silly, but I’ve always loved planes and flying and stuff… I wanted to be a pilot, but… well, I mean, I’m probably too tall to fit into a cockpit….” God, I wanna fit into your cockpit, Gamzee thought, not really sure himself what the double entendre meant).

 

Even as Gamzee’s eyes refused to stay focused on Tavros’s earnest brown ones, constantly drifting downwards, to his protruding nipples, his impossible bulge, Gamzee couldn’t help but be charmed by the titan. His personality was in stark contrast to his appearance; he was almost meek, really. Gamzee got the impression that somehow he was intimidating Tavros, despite the latter having enough strength to crush his body in one hand. It made Gamzee feel guilty, was the behemoth aware of how desperately turned on by him Gamzee was? 

 

Finally, the hulk rose to his feet from a bench he’d been leaning over to do tricep kickbacks. Gamzee tore his eyes away from Tavros’s bulging glutes as he stood. “Whew!” He sighed, reracking his dumbbell, “I’m beat!” He grabbed the hemline of his strained shirt, bringing it up to his forehead to wipe, causing Gamzee’s mouth to start watering as he revealed his rock-hard, furry abdominals. 

 

“Well, dude, I need to grab a shower,” Tavros looked kinda anxious, “I’ll try to be fast, sorry, I don’t wanna make you wait any longer.” 

 

“Dude, it ain’t no motherfucking thing!” Gamzee laughed, “I’ll just hang out til you’re done.”

 

The titan beamed, and gathering his water bottle, headed to the men’s locker room. As his massive ass disappeared disappeared behind the closing door, Gamzee bit his lip, and looking around furtively (no one was paying him any mind), scurried after Tavros. 

 

The locker room smelled like sweat and deodorant. Directly behind the door was the bathroom area; sinks lined the wall to Gamzee’s right, and urinals to the left, with the stalls just a bit further in. Tavros, thankfully, was nowhere in sight. Gamzee’s heart was pounding; he was aware that he was being a total creep, but the opportunity was just too good to resist. 

 

He stopped by the sinks, counting slowly in his head. How long would it take for Tavros to get into the shower? He had to walk to his locker, get his towel out, undress…. 

 

Gamzee tried to picture it in his mind. The muscular colossus was probably in front of his locker now, using his meaty, oversized fingers to delicately turn the dial. He was probably opening it now, pulling out his bag, unzipping it, removing his towel. Then he’d grab the hem of his shirt in each hand, peeling the sweat-saturated garment off over his hypertrophied muscles, his brick-like abs and bulging pecs revealing themselves, til he pulled the shirt off over his punkish hair. Then he’d grab his shorts, and in a fluid motion yank them down, revealing….

 

Gamzee was hard. He tore himself from his fantasizing. He was rubbing his bulge slightly, unconsciously. Thankfully no one had walked in on him as he had grown distracted. He decided that was enough time, and crept quietly towards the back of the locker room. He passed the toilet stalls; around the corner he could see rows of lockers, and no sign of Tavros. He heard the faint sound of water on tile. If he was lucky, it was Tavros, if he was unlucky, it was some random yahoo and he was gonna get discovered and probably gaybashed by an enraged musclegod (Gamzee considered this possibility, but he could not imagine the shrinking violet that was Tavros ever hurting someone intentionally). 

 

He slid into the locker area, carefully surveying his surroundings. Totally clear. He sidled up to the wall, creeping up the open doorway into the shower area. Gamzee took a deep breath, and peeked around the corner. There, near the center of the room, standing beneath 2 flowing showerheads due to his inhuman width, was Tavros.

 

He was facing away from Gamzee, but even still the view made him melt. He was shampooing his hair, humming softly, the melody barely audible over the pitter-patter of water. His body was… perfect, flared lats, even relaxed, bulging outwards. As his hands worked the shampoo into a lather, his biceps bulged extravagantly, so oversized that they pressed up against his forearms. His ass was perfect, like it was sculpted from marble, but deliciously tan and smooth. Suddenly Tavros turned around, exposing his back to the spray of the showerheads, and his front to Gamzee.

 

Gamzee nearly dove for cover, but when he saw Tavros’s package swinging around as the giant turned to face him, he froze (Tavros’s eyes, thank God, were closed). Gamzee had thought the bulge that Tavros had squashed into his lycra shorts was impossible, but unveiled it was an entirely different beast. His cock, his massive fucking cock, was nearly as thick as one of his gargantuan thighs, dangling between his legs to his knees. It likely would have reached further down, but it was pushed up and forward by Tavros’s testes. The monstrous balls were comparable to mid-sized pumpkins, hanging loosely in their massive, hairy sack.

 

Gamzee pulled his head back around the corner. His heart beat so loud and fast he was sure Tavros would hear it. His cock was iron. Jesus.

 

 

Gamzee waited outside the locker room, diddling around with his phone, trying to look nonchalant, while internally what he had just witnessed played on repeat, in high definition. The sound of the door swinging open snapped him to attention. Tavros waltz out, now dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, both the garments hugging tight to his flesh. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, of motherfuckin course!” 

 

Tavros lead Gamzee down the street, explaining he knew and excellent café within walking distance. The restaurant was just down the street, a small but charming place with a wide menu. The pair sat outside, Tavros bashfully explaining that the indoor seating was just a bit too cramped for him. 

 

They talked more over lunch, joking and laughing with one another as if they were old friends. The food was excellent; Tavros ate like a starving man, devouring 3 whole entrées as if it were nothing. When the waitress approached with the check (she herself doing a poor job of hiding her absolute fascination with Tavros’s physique), Gamzee snatched it before Tavros could. 

 

“H-hey, I said I’d treat you.”

 

“Motherfucking please, man. My family’s loaded, let me get it.” Gamzee winked, “You gotta keep saving up for school.” Tavros blushed.

 

They walked together back to the gym, and as they crossed the lot to the front doors, Gamzee blurted out, “Hey, Tav, I was motherfuckin’ wondering if, um, you’d motherfuckin’ like to maybe like motherfucking chill sometime?” He cursed himself for how fast his heart was pounding as he asked.

 

Tavros stopped, eyes widening slightly. “Um… for r-real?”

 

“Of course, motherfucker! You could come over to my house and we could chill.” Gamzee’s stomach was doing miniature backflips.

 

Tavros’s eyes shined, “Y-yeah!! That sounds really great.” The titan shifted his weight, “When did you wanna hang?”

 

“Well, it’s a motherfucking Saturday night, and I don’t have any plans.”

 

“O-oh, well, neither do I, I guess…. But I have work til 6, and I don’t have a car; I ride with my brother.”

 

“Then I’ll come by at 6 to pick your motherfucking ass up.”

 

Tavros grinned broadly, “Okay! I’ll see you at 6!”

 

The two said their goodbyes as Gamzee climbed back into his car and Tavros walked back through the gym’s front doors, waving over his shoulder as Gamzee pulled out of the lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short prelude to the final bit.

The day could not pass quickly enough for Tavros. His mind wandered far from his body as he went through the menial motions of his daily tasks. At one point (around 3:30, Tavros knew, due to the fact he compulsively scanned the clock on the opposite wall throughout the day), Rufioh asked him, “You okay, bro? You’ve been off in la-la land all day.”

 

“Oh! O-oh, yeah, I’m good. I’m going to hang out with a friend tonight, I guess I’m distracted,” The younger brother replied sheepishly.

 

Rufioh grinned, “Don’t tell me; the scrawny pale kid with the crazy hair who’s been here the past few days?”

 

Tavros looked mortified, “U-um, y-yeah, h-how’d you k-know?”

 

His brother shrugged his thick shoulders, and turned and walked away, saying, “Just a guess. Have fun, little brother.”

 

It was 6:05 when Tavros walked out of the building with his brother. Gamzee’s car was already there, idling in a front-row spot. The pale youth opened the driver’s door and clambered out as the latino pair came outside. “Yo! Tav!” 

 

The hulk grinned and waved. “You ready to motherfuckin’ go?” Gamzee asked.

 

Rufioh nudged his brother, “Tavros, where’s your gym bag?” 

 

The muscled giant gasped softly, “Oh no! I’ll be r-right back!!” He turned on his heel and ran headlong back into the building embarrassedly. Gamzee couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the display. Rufioh turned at looked at the wild-haired boy, his look almost appraising. 

 

“How’re you doing man?” He asked casually.

 

“Motherfukin’ alright, I guess,” Gamzee shrugged.

 

Rufioh chuckled, then was quiet for a moment, and said, “You know my brother’s totally head over heels for you, don’t you?”

 

Gamzee’s face grew hot, and his stomach gave a performance not unlike what he felt in the showers the other day. “I…. I um don’t have a motherfucking clue what you’re talking about.” 

 

Rufioh chuckled again, “You must be pretty dense, then. I blame the dope. He was smitten with you the moment he met you.” 

 

“No motherfucking way. That just cannot be true.”

 

“Ha. Believe what you want. I hope you two have a good time.” With that the muscular man crossed the parking lot to his beaten up red truck, waving goodbye as he climbed in. A moment later, Tavros rushed out the door, bag in tow, and breathing heavy.

 

“S-sorry about that!!” He apologized, as he forced his body into the passenger seat of Gamzee’s car. It was a tight fit, his knees were forced up at a slightly awkward angle to allow his legs room, and the top of his head pressed ever so slightly on the ceiling, causing Tavros to have to bend to fit comfortably. 

 

“It’s totally cool, don’t motherfuckin worry about it,” Gamzee said, waving it off, “Now, let’s get going.”

 

 

Tavros was amazed by the sight of the house in front of him. At his feet, a massive expanse of lawn stretched out, bright green and recently mowed in military-file columns. The sprawling yard was bisected by a paved sidewalk that lead up to the front door, a monolith of wrought iron and frosted glass. The house was built of black and grey bricks, and the façade was punctuated with wide towering windows, the view inside blocked by violet drapes.

 

“You.... live here?” The huge youth's voice was incredulous.

 

Gamzee seemed taken aback, “Yeah, bro, çourse I do. Whaddya mean?”

 

“It's huge!”

 

Gamzee laughed, slightly awkwardly. “Well, 'snot like I built the motherfuckin' thing, blame my parents.”

 

The pair walked up the sidewalk towards the monstrosity. “What are you talking about? It's really, uh, cool?” 

 

Gamzee scratched the back of his head, “Oh, haha. Well honestly it's kind of embarrassing. It's so, I dunno, motherfuckin' oversized and excessive and gaudy. We're a family of three, for chrissake, I dunno why my old man thought this big motherfuckin house was necessary.”

 

As the two stepped onto the porch, Gamzee fished his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the towering front door. The heavy door swung open, and the pair walked through into Gamzee's home. Tavros was impressed by the door frame's height and width; unlike his own front door, this one was an 8-footer, meaning he could walk through it without having to duck his head and he could even walk through without having to awkwardly squeeze or sidle his way through as he was used to due to his insane musculature.

 

The inside of the house- mansion, really- was dim. It actually took Tavros' eyes a few seconds to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. The foyer was, like the entire house, enormous. The floor was a dark hardwood, the lacquer polished to a mirror-like sheen, and it gleamed brightly where the light streaming in from the door and windows hit it. Above Tavros' head hung a massive chandelier, which cast soft, hazy light over the deep-purple walls, whose color only emphasized the darkness of the room.

 

“Yo!” Gamzee shouted into the house as Tavros gently shut the front door behind them, causing the already low lighting to grow even dimmer. “Mom! I’m home, and I brought a friend!” There was no reply. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Gamzee called louder, “MOOOOOOM!”

 

“JESUS H CHRIST, Gamzee!!! I’m coming!!” A voice echoed from beyond the doors at the end of the foyer. A second later a tall woman strode into the room, her impressive heels clacking hollowly on the hardwood floor. She wore an elegant and extremely expensive looking purple dress, and as she strode into the room her hands were at her left ear, affixing a huge, baroque earring. “I’m sorry, honey, but I’ve told you not to shout so loud inside. Now, who’s this friend you-” She stopped. As she finished attaching the jewelry, her eyes for the first time met her son and his new friend. Her mouth hung slightly open, her words stuck in her throat. 

 

The man standing beside her son was nothing short of a giant. Her eyes darted up and down his monstrous frame, gliding over his pumpkin-sized pecs, and bulging cobblestone abs. His arms were so thick and huge that even relaxed they were forced out by the size of his biceps and lats. And holy shit, that bulge! She couldn’t believe her eyes; she didn’t believe a man’s cock could be as big as this one’s was entirely soft and jammed into jeans so tight they looked painted on over the giant bubble bulge of his junk.

 

Mrs. Makara swallowed and smoothed out her dress. The two boys meanwhile simply watched her, Tavros confused, and Gamzee frustrated (he knew what was happening and was less than okay with it). “Well, hello there young man.” She strode the last couple of feet separating the three. She extended one long, thin arm, “My name is Themis Makara, It is so good to meet you. And what might your name be?”

 

Tavros reached forward, his massive paw entirely enclosing the woman’s hand, and shook gently. “My name’s Tavros Nitram, ma’am.” 

 

The older woman’s eyes were trained on Tavros’s bulge as she removed her hand from his. Gamzee rolled his eyes and interrupted, “So what are you all gussied up for, Mom?”

 

Themis snapped back to attention, her gaze drifting to her son. “Oh! Well Eris is throwing a party tonight, so of course I can’t miss a chance to show that snotty bitch up.” She tittered raucously. She looked at her watch. “Oh my, speaking of which, I’m going to be late.”

 

She leaned forward and kissed her son on the cheek, causing him to recoil in exagerrated disgust. Then she turned to Tavros and smiled, eyes subconsciously darting once more to appreciate his body, “It was lovely meeting you.”

 

She strode away from the boys, and called from the other room as she left, “I’ll leave you boys some money for pizza or whatever. See you!”

 

A few seconds later the door to the garage slammed shut. “Come on, dude,” Gamzee said, beckoning Tavros on as he walked through the foyer, “Let’s see what she left.” Tavros followed, appreciating the gaudy absurdity of the McMansion. 

 

After walking from the foyer to a ridiculously well-furnished living room (complete with 64” television) and then into the kitchen, Gamzee picked up a small stack of bills. He flipped through them, counting. “1, 2, 3, 4 20’s. Hahaha, 420.”   
Tavros was aghast, “Your mom left you $80 for pizza??”

 

Gamzee shrugged, “Tav, my mom doesn’t know the difference between 3 bucks and 300 bucks.” He smiled, “Plus, don’t complain; I’ll let you keep the change.”

 

By the time the pizza came about 40 minutes later, the pair had ended up in an upstairs room (which Gamzee dubbed the “game room”), sitting side by side on a plush couch, playing Super Smash Brother Melêé. They ate the pizza ravenously, not even halting their game as they tried to play one-handed. Finally Tavros conceded, and paused the fight, freeze-framing on Young Link spiraling through the air to his doom. By the time the pair finished stuffing their faces, Gamzee had eaten 5 slices, and Tavros even had devoured an entire large pie himself.

 

Gamzee turned to Tavros

 

“Wanna smoke?”


	4. 3b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter

“I-I dunno, Gamzee.”

 

The crazy-haired boy grinned, “C'mon, Tav, it'll be so fun!”

 

The tall Latino shifted his weight on Gamzee's bed, the springs squealing in protest. “I've never done it before. It's.... bad.” Even Tavros was aware how lame that response was.

 

“Seriously dude! I wanna see you high, it'd be so fucking funny!”

 

“I mean...” Tavros' face was redder than Gamzee'd ever seen it. The muscled boy bit his lip, and fell into silence for several seconds. Gamzee looked at him expectantly.

 

“...Ugh... Okay, fine.”

 

Gamzee whooped, hopping from his seat at his desk and throwing his arms above his head in a melodramatic show of elation. He ran the few steps to his desk, reached into the cubby and a moment later extracted the drugs.

 

Tavros watched in fascinated apprehension as Gamzee worked. He had no idea what the lithe boy was doing. He had never even seen weed before. He watched Gamzee's deft fingers work, his body hunched over as he packed a bowl.

 

Gamzee stood up suddenly, and walked over to the bed, pipe in hand. “Kay man, you first.”

 

Tavros shook his head. “N-no way, Gamz! I don't know what I'm doing!”

 

Gamzee laughed, “It's super motherfuckin' easy, dude! Just inhale.” He pulled the pipe back, and brought out his lighter from his pocket (a purple Bic, the only color he'd buy). “Here, dude, I'll get it lit. What you're gonna wanna do is suck in as long as you can, and when you take the pipe from your mouth, don't exhale right away, suck in just a bit more, so the smoke in your mouth and windpipe still gets to your lungs.”

 

He flicked the lighter on, and brought the pipe to his lips. Tavros watched in rapt attention as Gamzee starting inhaling and lowered the flame to the weed. The plant matter glowed red and curled and smoked, and Gamzee flicked off the lighter and lowered his hand, but continued inhaling. Finally, several seconds later, he motioned to Tavros, then took the pipe from his mouth and handed it to his friend.

 

Tavros took the pipe, cradling it awkwardly in his hands. His eyes wide, he stared at Gamzee, “W-wait, what do I do?” Gamzee exhaled, blowing a thick column of smoke up towards the ceiling. He looked at Tavros, “Tav, baby, you're supposed to take a hit.”

 

“Oh! Um...” Tavros brought the pipe to his lips and tried to suck. A stale, woody taste filled his mouth; he grimaced around the mouthpiece. Gamzee barked in laughter, “Dude, I think it went out. Here.” He raised the lighter up and flicked it on again, and brought the flame down to the bowl. “'Kay, dude. Suck.”

 

Tavros inhaled. Immediately he felt it. It was horrible. Like a million little knives jabbing into his chest. He kept breathing in though, the heat spreading throughout his lungs. It felt like his insides were on fire. He had to be doing something wrong, inhaling sparks or something; it was just unbearable.

 

“That's it man, keep going. Get as much as you can; you got big motherfuckin' lungs, dude. Fill 'em up.”

 

Tavros kept going, and the discomfort grew. Finally it felt like his lungs were as full as he could get them, and the burning was intolerable. He released the pipe from his lips, trying to follow Gamzee's advice and suck just a bit more air in, but when he inhaled, his diaphragm fought back in protest and he was sent into a violent fit of wracking coughs. A cloud of smoke issued from his mouth as he attempted to hack up a lung. 

 

Gamzee went into a new fit of laughing as he removed the pipe from Tavros' hands. He brought the pipe up to his lips and took another long drag. He offered the pipe back to Tav, whose coughs had only just died down. The huge musclebound jock looked like he was about to cry as he accepted the pipe once more, but there was no way he was gonna come across as uncool to his friend. This time he didn't hesitate but immediately began sucking on the end of the mouthpiece; Tavros could see the embers glow brighter in the bowl beneath his nose and the same burning sensation filled his chest. He took a smaller hit this time, not allowing himself to intake enough to launch himself back into another coughing fit. 

 

Clenching his jaw and fighting the urge to cough, he returned the pipe to Gamzee, and then slowly let his breath out through his nose, smoke issuing out like a bull snorting in some old time cartoon. Gamzee wanted to faint as he took the pipe; damn that was hot! He examined the bowl, poking at the ashes with the bottom of his lighter. “Damn, Tav, you and your big lungs finished that in 2 hits,” the stoner laughed as he walked over to his open window and blew the ashes out into the night. He strode across the room and replaced the lighter and pipe beside his weed. He didn't put any of it back away in the cubbie.

 

“How ya feel, Tav?”

 

Tavros smacked his lips, mouth suddenly deathly dry, “When—“ He coughed once, then swallowed, his voice a bit raspy, “When am I supposed to feel it?”  
Gamzee shrugged and flopped onto his bed beside his hulking bestie, “I'm already high, dude.” 

 

Tavros examined Gamzee. His eyes were red and his ever-present smile looked slightly more slack-jawed than normal. He stopped for a moment of self-reflection. How did he feel? “Um. Mostly my lungs burn like hell.”

 

Gamzee yelped again in laughter, “Yeah. Shit's a motherfuckin' bitch ain't it?”

 

“I guess I also feel really... floaty, almost.”

 

Gamzee nodded, grin wide, “'S nice, right?”

 

Tavros wasn't as sure about that. But even with the fire still burning low in his chest, there was a definite feeling of euphoria spreading through his mind too. Plus, he really didn't want to disappoint Gamzee. “Yeah. I think I like it.”

 

Gamzee pulled his phone out of his pocket, messed around for a moment, then returned it to his pocket. A second later, soft music began to play. A lilting male voice, gentle and breathy, cut in atop the melody, “Thinking outrageously, I write in cursive...” 

 

Gamzee indicated vaguely at the ceiling, “Motherfuckin' built-in, bluetooth speakers.” He shrugged, “What can I say. The 'rents are motherfucking loaded, need to spend their wealth on all the extraneous shit they can think of. Fuckin' hate it.”

 

Tavros looked up at the ceiling. Sure enough, there were speakers inlaid in the white ceiling. “Oh. That's cool,” He said, feeling lame. It was difficult to think of words; he grasped at them, but they flitted away and left him sitting there silent and gormless. 

 

There were several seconds of quiet between the two, absolute silence prevented by the music still playing from the overhead speakers. Finally Gamzee turned his head towards Tavros, and grinned, positively devilish. “You wanna smoke more?”

 

Two bowls later, the pair was falling all over themselves laughing. They had migrated to the floor, lying on their backs, heads side by side, bodies flopped across Gamzee's plush carpeted floor in opposing directions. They stared at Gamzee's ceiling; Tavros grinning at the way if he unfocused his eyes just right the white speckled surface seemed to be comprised of faintly luminescent blue dots all spinning about. 

 

“What do you think, Tav?”

 

Tavros's head lolled to the side, peering at his friend beside him. Gamzee couldn't suppress his laughter at Tavros's slack mouth and vacant gaze.

 

“Huh-?” The giant grunted.

 

“Were you even motherfucking listening?” Gamzee laughed.

 

Tavros blinked, “Gamz.... if I'm honest I don't really know what's going on right now at all.”

 

Gamzee barked in laughter, and, whether he really got the joke or not, Tavros joined. “You are so motherfucking blazed, man.” 

 

“Yeah....” Tavros replied, mouth cracking into a grin, “I noticed!” 

 

They both broke into another fit of laughter. As their chortles ceased, and they resumed staring up at the ceiling in an unintentional profound silence.

 

“Gamzee... have you ever had a girlfriend?”

 

The question surprised the lanky boy. He sat up and looked at Tavros, his hulking body contrasting the earnest and rather naïve look on his face. Gamzee looked at the boy for another moment, wondering why he had asked. Then he shrugged, “Nah. I'm a dick-sucking queer.”

 

Tavros's eyes widened, “What!?”

 

“I'm a fag. A poof. I'm gay, Tavros.”

 

“O-oh!” Tavros exclaimed, “I didn't, y'know, mean it in a bad way or anything I was just surprised tha-”

“Motherfuckin' chill, dude!” Gamzee interrupted, laughing, “I didn't take it in a bad way. Just playin' with you dude ;o)” 

 

“Oh, well... It's just...” Tavros stopped, staring the pale, shaggy-haired youth in his bloodshot eyes. His heart pounded as hard as it ever had in his life, and he felt like he could barely breathe. “Just t-that, um, I-I'm... that t-too.”

 

Gamzee blinked, eyes wide and owlish. Then he closed his mouth, and returned Tavros's gaze very seriously, “Is this the first time you've come out?”

 

Tavros bit his lip. He gave a small nod.

 

“Thank you.” Gamzee said it with an earnest solemnity that surprised Tavros. 

 

They stared at each other. 

 

Suddenly Tavros giggled. “What's so motherfuckin' funny?”

 

“I'm still super high.” Tavros responded, before breaking into a full on chortle.

 

“No shit!” Gamzee replied, joining him.

 

They fell into a silent stare again.

 

“Wanna make out?” 

 

Tavros's stomach did a double back handspring. “....Ohgodyeah.”

 

Then before Tavros could take another breath Gamzee's mouth was against his. Oh god, a boy, an actual amazingly cute boy, was pressing his warm lips against Tavros's, was kissing him passionately! His heart raced, his face flushed, as his lips sunk into Gamzee's kiss.

 

Their mouths broke. 

 

“I... I've never been kissed before,” Tavros said, panting.

 

“Well,” Gamzee replied, “I'm motherfuckin' honored to be the first.” 

 

Tavros grabbed the front of Gamzee's loose tee-shirt in his meaty hand, and pulled his face back down to his. Their lips met once more, and this time Tavros returned the energy that Gamzee gave. Tavros felt a warm wetness (very distinct somehow from the warm wetness of his own mouth) on his tongue as Gamzee dipped his own into Tavros's mouth. Their tongues touched, sliding gently against each other as their lips embraced. 

 

Gamzee pulled back, breaking the kiss. He put a hand on Tavros's chest (his huge, gigantic, bulging chest. His long, spindly fingers spread and fully extended, Gamzee could not even cover the entirety of Tavros's left pectoral), and got up, swinging one leg over the monstrous muscleboy's torso. He planned to straddle the massive man and return to licking his tonsils, but found that Tavros was so wide that to put both his knees on the ground was downright uncomfortable; instead, he rested his entire weight on top of Tavro's abdomen. 

 

“This isn't uncomfortable for you, is it?” The wild-haired youth asked.

 

Tavros smiled innocently, “I can barely feel you!”

 

Jegus Christ, this kid was gonna make him cream his shorts. Speaking of which, Gamzee's cock felt like it was about to burst right out of his shorts. The loose cargos were pulled taught due to the massive tent he was pitching. As he leaned forward, once more forcing his mouth against Tavros's, his dick ground through the layers of his boxers and shorts and Tavros's shirt against the rock hard abdominals of his huge friend (with whom he just happened to be making out passionately). 

 

The titan felt the burning heat of Gamzee's bulge pressing against his upper belly, and he groaned in pleasure into the lithe man's mouth. Underneath his multiple-X L shorts he felt his cock stirring, fighting against its cloth prison. 

 

Gamzee's hands could not keep to themselves as the pair continued their sloppy makeout; they began to roam the impossible landscape of Tavros's upper body, starting at his cannonball shoulders, moving inwards, feeling the raw power of the rock hard delts beneath his fingers, even the atlas's bull neck was unimaginably wide and strong as Gamzee's digits drifted over his skin, migrating northward, right hand carressing the boy's cheek and left cupping the backside of his head, almost forcing theirs lips ever harder together. 

 

Their mouths broke once more. “God,” Gamzee breathed, face but an inch from Tavros's, staring directly into his huge chocolate eyes, “You're so motherfucking beautiful.” He kissed him again, short and sweet, before continuing, “Like so motherfucking impossibly hot.” Another peck, and Gamzee's hands found themselves on his arms, feeling his iron-hard biceps, “You're the fucking hugest guy I've ever seen and you're also so motherfucking pretty and beautiful and cute and nice and so motherfucking nice to be around I just can't fucking get over how motherfucking lucky I was to meet you let alone motherfucking be friends with you let alone motherfucking stick my tongue down your throat on the floor of my room.” 

 

As Gamzee spoke Tavros began to blush, and the redness in his cheeks only spread as Gamzee continued his praise. “U-um, t-thanks....” Tavros responded, knowing at once it was lame sounding, “Honestly, though, I, uh, feel the same way. I mean like about feeling lucky to be here. I mean, what I'm saying is you're super hot, Gamz. To be honest, I kinda first talked to you because I thought you were really cute.” 

 

Gamzee sputtered, “Me? Motherfuckin' cute?? I'm a fucking flagpole with arms and an untameable fuckin' mane, what the motherfuck is cute about me?”

 

“Everything, dude,” Tavros retorted simply, then grabbed the back of Gamzee's head, running his fingers through his thick, curly hair, and pulled him back down for another kiss. Gamzee felt like he was fucking melting from shock, awe, and pure lust. That Tavros thought Gamzee was attractive too only turned him on more and made his cock throb ever harder in his shorts.

 

Wildly, passionately, the unbelievably stoned boys went at each other once more. Gamzee felt wild, and without meaning to or realizing it, began to undulate his hips, grinding his rock-hard erection against the even-more-rock-hard abs of the titan he straddled. His hands flew over every inch of Tavros they could reach, rubbing his double-width shoulders, squeezing his impossible biceps, running them up and down his sides.

 

“Oh god, Tav, I wanna fucking worship your body you're so motherfucking hot,” Gamzee breathed, mouth only an inch from Tavros's, his warm breath blowing across his lips. 

 

“W-Well.... I guess I wouldn't mind that,” Tavros replied, his own heart pounding in desperate desire and anticipations, a throbbing so powerful Gamzee felt it through the layers of muscle of the giant man's pecs. Gamzee rolled off the giant, who quickly sat up, and then stood, and before he could stop to second guess himself or grow nervous, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it off.

 

Tavros's torso was unimaginably more hot up close and personal than from across a locker room. His abs were like a cobblestone street, each muscle clearly delineated. Above them were the most succulent pair of mantits Gamzee had ever seen or even imagined, jutting out and hanging heavy, Tav’s dark, thick, studded nipples pointing downward, the crevice between them deep enough for Gamzee to bury his face in.

 

Gamzee got to his knees in front of Tavros, and without a word he began to feel up the muscles of the titan. His long fingers played over the bricks of Tavros's midsection, working their way up, gently massaging the impossible muscle as they moved. Tavros, for his part, had no idea what was going on; his head was cloudy and all he could focus on was the absolute hotness of his lithe friend on his knees before him. He had never been touched the way that Gamzee was touching him now, every nerve ending was electrified by the feel of his hands gliding over them, a sexual thrill just from having his abdomen caressed by his friend's hands. He panted, the simple reality of the situation causing him to breath deeply.

 

Gamzee stood. Even at his impressive 6'1” he was dwarfed by Tavros, whose head stretched at least a foot taller. “God, how tall are you, anyway?”

 

“Uh, 7’4”....”  
Gamzee groaned, “That is so hot.” He redoubled his efforts, with one hand gently pinching and tweaking Tavros’s right nip, teasing the metal barbell between his fingers, and, tilting his head upwards slightly (because Tav was just that motherfucking tall), he planted his lips right over Tav’s fat left teat. 

 

The bull-balled stud moaned in his deep bass rumble. He could have never imagined his chest could feel so good. The combination of Gamzee’s sucking and rubbing and pinching was better than any masturbation session he’d ever had. 

 

Tavros’s pants were getting uncomfortably tight. He could feel his slumbering beast gently pulsing with his heart, and knew it was only a matter of time now. “Um, hey, Gamz….. I-... I think I need to take my pants off….”

 

Gamzee’s mouth broke contact with Tav’s chest, he looked into the Latino’s eyes frenzied, “Fuck yes! Motherfucking take ‘em off!”

 

Gamzee dropped to his knees, sliding his hand down Tavros’s torso til it reached the waistline of his shorts. The magnificent bulge was Gamzee’s entire world, jutting out nearly a foot from Tavros’s groin, taking up the majority of Gamzee’s view. He pictured what he had seen in the showers. It seemed almost hard to believe such a monster could be contained in the overworked shorts in front of him.

 

Enough waiting around, he figured, and almost violently undid the clasp of Tavros’s pants. The zipper could not contain the pressure by itself and instantly ripped open. The front part of Tavros’s bulge sagged forward through the newly opened channel. A tightly-cloth-wrapped mass of flesh bulged out up and over the sagging shorts. Gamzee pressed his face against it, the underwear-covered flesh soft and pliable and oh so hot.

 

He hooked his fingers over the waistband and yanked the shorts down. They caught for a moment on the monstrous bulge, but once they got past the titans knees, they fell of their own accord. Tavros was left standing in naught but a pair of comically proportioned tighty-whiteys. The gigantic junk seemed to have expanded with its freedom from the constrictive shorts. The bulge easily reached slightly past Tavros’s knees, and seemed even fatter than before.

 

Tavros had said nothing, only breathed heavily and moaned with his eyes closed and head tilted back, even as Gamzee now grabbed the underwear and likewise peeled them off. Inch by inch, the fabric peeled away and more and more of Tavros’s fantastic dick was revealed. Gamzee was in heaven. He couldn’t wait any longer; he pulled down as hard as he could, and the underwear instantly ripped the rest of the way off and fell to Tavros’s ankles. The massive dick, now completely free, sprung forward, smacking Gamzee square in the face. The beanpole fell back on his ass, shocked.

 

Tavros moaned as his dick was finally freed, and almost without realizing it, he grasped the impossible shaft in one hand. Gamzee watched amazed; Tavros’s dick was semi-erect, yet it hung in a lazy arc reaching over a foot in front of Tav and down almost past his knees. The musclebeast’s hand barely wrapped halfway around the shaft. And it was growing. And quickly.

 

In only a moment of light stroking, his cock was raised itself to about parallel with the ground, and considerably larger than it was a moment ago. Tavros lifted the shaft up til it pressed flush against his bulging pecs, the oversized, foreskin-covered head just about level with his chin. The giant cock was almost hard; Tavros flexed the shaft, and it surged another few inches longer, and swelled thicker, pulsing turgidly with awesome power. The godcock was fully hard, the exposed glans even with Tavros’s mouth, a full 2&½ feet of hot cockflesh.

 

Gamzee broke out of his stupor and went right back into a frenzy. The sight of the massive cock made him hornier than anything else had in his entire life. He tore his own clothes off in half a second, revealing his long, bone-white torso, his creamy thighs, and finally (and astoundingly to the still-very-inebriated Tavros) an impressive 11 inch hardon. 

 

He stood up, grabbing the massive shaft in front of him. It was thicker than his arm, way thicker, and his hand barely encircled a third of it. He grabbed it with both arms, pulling down. He wanted to face the cock eye to “eye”, but as he tried to pull the shaft down to his level, he had a problem. The rigid cock was so hard, he couldn’t pull it down. He wrapped his arms around the shaft and pulled with all his might, and still it didn’t budge past about 60 degrees. Taking a small breath, Gamzee gave a small hop, clutching tight to the shaft. And he hovered. The cock was so powerfully hard that even with all of Gamzee’s weight his feet hovered a few inches off the ground.

 

Tavros chuckled at the sight. Then flexed his dick subconsciously, causing a jolt just strong enough to loosen Gamzee’s grip and send him sprawling to his knees. The huge shaft, free of its load, sprung upwards and smacked Tavros’s chest with a loud, meaty Thwack! 

 

Tavros and Gamzee looked at each other. At the same time, they burst out laughing. 

 

“God, Tav, your cock is so motherfuckin’ hot!”

 

“No, gosh, Gamz, the way you were treating me just now? I-I felt like I was gonna die it was so good.”

 

Gamzee stood up again, “I got an idea. Can you lift me up so I straddle your dick?”

 

Tavros understood perfectly, he grabbed the shorter male underneath his armpits and hefted him til each of his legs was either side of his shaft, then let him rest of the huge root of the cock. The thick shaft had no problem supporting Gamzee’s basically negligible weight. Gamzee’s feet rested atop Tavros’s roiling, pumpkin-esque balls, and his head was even with the tops of Tavros’s pecs, giving him a huge, warm pillow to rest his back against.

 

The skinny youth wrapped his arms around the massive shaft and began to pump up and down with his entire body. The fleshy foreskin of Tavros’s cock slid over the melon-sized cockhead, eliciting an appreciative purr from the hulk.

 

The multiple-inch cumslit of the huge dick had begun to drool clear prejism copiously. The liquid poured in rivulets down over the cockhead and down the shaft. While Gamzee continued to work the shaft, Tavros grabbed him by his sides with his massive paws. Grunting, he began to pump Gamzee’s body up and down himself. The fact that the huge man could so easily use his body as a masturbation aide only turned Gamzee on more.

 

Gamzee humped the huge shaft in front of him furiously. His own cock was drooling plenty of pre, but it was hardly necessary, as Tavros was like a motherfucking garden hose. By now the whole shaft was slick with his precum.

 

Tavros let go of Gamzee’s sides, and instead grabbed him under the armpits again, flipping the skinny boy around so they were face-to-face. And once again, Tavros pressed their faces together in a passionate kiss. Their hot mouths went at each other wildly, sucking at one another’s faces.

 

After a moment, Gamzee broke the kiss. Tavros set him down once more, straddling his dick. The second Tav’s monster pecs came into sight, Gamzee dove at them. He sucked the huge metal bar stuck through the overisized nip, gently biting the cold steel and nibbling at the tender titflesh. 

 

Everything about it felt so good to Tavros. Their burning flesh pressed up against one another, the desperate ministrations of Gamz on his cock, on his chest, it was all too much. Tavros’s towering cock was iron-hard, so pumped full of blood it felt like to explode. His whole body felt that way; vascular and pumped and huge and just so intoxicatingly good.

 

He groaned, a deep bass vibrato, “Uhhhhh! Gamzee, I-I feel kinda weird.” It was almost like he was going to cum: a deep, intense pleasure building from his core out, but he knew somehow that wasn’t it. “I’m gonna-” 

 

Gamzee tore himself away from Tavros’s heaving chest, growling, “Yeah, do it! Motherfuckin’ cum for me, Tav.”

 

Tavros wanted to tell him that wasn’t it, that he was feeling something else, something totally alien and totally, completely arousing. But he couldn’t; his moan had crescendoed until he could no longer help but to let it out. The building pressure was at its breaking point, and suddenly his body could take no more.

 

Tavros’s vocalizations became an outright yell, as all over, all at once, his body began to expand. His massive manteats, the end of which were once again being furiously orally worshipped by Gamzee inflated, growing outward and downward, the monstrous pecs becoming ever more monstrous. His cannonball-dwarfing shoulders widened and thickened ever more, turning the double-wide man into something more like triple-wide. 

 

Gamzee didn’t understand what was happening. He was wild with lust, expecting a massive cumshot from his friend, but instead he felt the flesh all around him burning even hotter with energy as it began to expand. The cock he straddled grew, slowly forcing his legs wider apart; the balls on which his feet rested inflating like water balloons. 

 

The force at which precum gushed from the massive cockhead increased as it grew, sending the slick, clear fluid in a small arc, splashing down onto the huge shaft and all over Gamzee, soaking the tiny gay. 

 

Tavros lifted his left arm, flexing his bicep. The incredible muscle bulged into a basketball sized mound that only swelled with time. His head was slowly inching higher, his mohawk stretching closer to the 10 foot ceiling. He was pushing 7’6” as it was, but as his musculature pumped fuller and fuller he only grew taller.

 

Gamzee felt the hot skin beneath his fingers as he teased Tavros’s other nipple with his left hand. He could feel the burning heat beneath the flesh, and feel the way the skin bulged and expanded between his fingers. He couldn’t believe it; he released the raw, red nipple from his mouth and looked up and down Tavros’s body. 

 

It was true; the gigantic, titanic man was becoming larger. He had gone from an unbelievable 7’2” and 350 lbs of meaty muscle to an absolutely impossible 7’6” and 400 lbs. And he was still getting bigger. 

 

Gamzee tore himself away from the amazing pecs. “What the fuck!? Tav, you’re motherfucking growing!!!” 

 

Tavros’s face was flushed, and his breath was ragged, “I-I know… i-it feels so good.” It was like some incredibly long, full-body orgasm, every muscle, every cell exploding with growth. 

 

“It’s motherfucking impossible, man!” Gamzee exclaimed in disbelief. The object of his absolute sexual obsession, the muscular beast so huge it gave him a perma-boner was getting bigger. “Keep motherfucking going!” 

 

Tavros’s muscles were beginning to fight for space on his incredible body; his shoulders running into his thick neck, his biceps forcing his arms out to almost silly angles as they pressed against his massively wide torso. His legs fought for room as his thighs grew almost as thick as his waist.

 

Gamzee turned, grabbing the massive, growing cock to stabilize himself as he spun around to face the vein-covered throbbing shaft. It was taller than even moments ago, reaching to above his brow; his cock now rivaled him for height, stretching at least 3 feet from his crotch, and much wider than Gamzee’s thigh. Precum was still fountaining out, a ridiculous continuous stream arcing several inches, drenching Tavros’s own head, running down his neck and shoulders in rivulets, glazing him in a shiny film of his own genetic material. 

 

Gamzee wrapped his arms around the leg-sized cock, and like before, began to work his arms up and down, slowly at first. But as he dragged the fat, heavy foreskin up and down, making it glide over the ultra-sensitive shaft, he gradually increased his tempo until he was frantically jerking the huge dick.

 

Tavros was blinded by bliss. Somehow the pleasure of growth was magnified tenfold the moment Gamzee laid his hands on the monster prick once more. He was 8 feet tall, about 4 feet wide, with pectorals like large beach balls, abdominals that bulged out and fought each other for space on his rock hard core, and junk that would put a whole stable of Clydesdales to shame. His balls, something like a foot and a half in diameter, now firmly rested on the ground, while his 42 inch shaft stretched to just above his head. He was still absolutely pissing precum, and the flow rate only increased with Gamzee’s ministrations. 

 

He couldn’t hold back anymore. A low, powerful noise built from his belly up, coming out first as a moan, then a groan, before developing into an out and out roar. Tavros was beyond understanding what was happening to him; he was a giant, stoned outta his mind, and all he could perceive was complete sexual energy, the feeling of possessing so much burning hot mass, so many bulging muscles. Without warning, his cock exploded; the cum blasted out of the oversized pissslit on the heels of the precum, rocketing up at least a few feet before splashing back down over the lust-crazed pair.

 

Gamzee was wild, still desperately jerking the huge cock. He lapped up the monumental amounts of jizz that flowed down from the peak, drinking his friend’s cum as if it were the nectar of life itself. The first jet alone was powerful, 10 second blast; Gamzee could almost feel the gallons of splooge coursing up through the shaft. A second’s pause, punctuated by the heavy slap of the last of his first wad smacking against the boys’ skin, and then once more the fist-sized cumslit dilated, and a second blast, as powerful and voluminous as the first followed. 

 

Time was meaningless to the both of them. Tavros felt locked in some eternal, ultimate orgasm, beyond any sexual experience he had known before. And as Gamzee continued to furiously work and worship the pulsing treetrunk, he knew that this is what he was meant for; to pleasure, to serve, to totally worship the impossible, beautiful body of this god. 

 

Cum continued to rain down. The floor around the pair was utterly soaked, a puddle of jizz wide and deep and not-too-slowly expanding. Both boys were totally plastered in the thick, creamy fluid. With each wad shot, Tavros’s orgasm winded down just a little bit more; each jet reached a little less high and lasted a little less long, and yet each still amounted to a gallon or more of spunk. 

 

Finally, with one last flex and a “small” jet of cum drooled out (small being very relative here: it was still more than Gamzee could produce in a whole orgasm). Gamzee relaxed, exhausted. He hadn’t realized until that moment how incredibly motherfucking difficult worshipping a dick like this was. He had cum at some point, he thought, tho could hardly be sure: whatever he might have added to the deluge would just be a drop in the ocean.

 

Tavros was panting. Smiling, Gamzee turned to look him in his big, brown eyes, “I guess I got a workout in with you today after all.” 

 

Then, reaching up to cup the back of Tavros’s neck with one hand, Gamzee pulled his face down to his own and kissed his new (and hopefully very good) friend deeply on the lips.


End file.
